Chasing The Blues Away!
by Brockster550
Summary: Harry's night at the Yule Ball wasn't a good one. He's been accused of looking for more fame and glory, he's been put in harm's way once more, and his strained friendship with Ron finally ruptured. While going to an empty classroom to rant about his life, he crosses paths with Lisa Turpin, a fourth year Ravenclaw student. Harry decides to brighten Lisa's night.


_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling. I just own this one-shot. No copyright intended!_

 **Author's note: This will be a Harry/Lisa pairing one-shot. This will take place at the Yule Ball, shortly after the Triwizard champions do the opening dance. Rated T for teen moments. Implied Ron bashing.**

Chasing The Blues Away!

fanfic by Brockster550

Harry Potter, a fourteen year old wizard, wasn't happy. Ever since he started attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft Wizardry, he was always placed in harm's way for some odd reason. He was a Gryffindor, but after his name emerged from the Goblet of Fire, 95% of the student body started treating him like dirt, believing that Harry was being an attention seeker. Harry could understand how the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students felt, since they hadn't been around him before, but the Hogwarts students should've known him better than that. Harry may be famous for being The-Boy-Who-Lived, but that was a constant reminder that he didn't have his parents with him anymore. Ron Weasley, his so-called best friend even called Harry a cheat and demanded to know how he got past the age line. Harry tried explaining that he didn't submit his name for the tournament, but Ron called him a liar. Hermione was among a handful of students who believed Harry. Ever since Halloween, the night of the champion selection, Harry's friendship with Ron was declining, to the point where it was close to rupture. But the final straw came when he was put in a tug-of-war situation just minutes ago.

Ron rudely accused Hermione of fraternizing with the enemy, since she was asked by the Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum to be his date for the ball. Harry went with Parvati Patil, but their time wasn't all that great because Harry had trouble getting over the fact that Cho Chang, a fifth year Ravenclaw student had already been asked by Cedric Diggory, the true Hogwarts champion to go with him. Ron tried to force Harry into taking his side, but before he could even respond, Hermione just told him (and Ron) to head off to bed, and stormed out of the Great Hall, crying. After having gotten into that fight with Ron, Harry tried to find Hermione, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Upon returning to the Great Hall, Harry caught a glimpse of Ron's sister, Ginny, giving him an all-too-familiar look, annoying Harry. She was trying make him jealous so he'd come after her because she's had a crush on Harry for who-knows-how-long, refusing to even acknowledge that Harry didn't even reciprocate the feelings she had for him. Not only that, but Harry didn't want to ruin Neville's night, since he was the one who asked Ginny to the ball, and Neville was another student who believed that Harry never entered. Neville was also unaware of what Ginny's plan was, and Harry didn't like it. He knew Ginny was only a fangirl, and Harry wanted real friends, ones who were more than willing to look past the lightning bolt scar he had on his forehead.

Harry was looking for an empty classroom, so he could rant without attracting unwanted attention. He managed to find one and barged in, unaware that it was occupied, until he saw a girl sitting on a chair. Harry's unexpected arrival caused the girl to jump up in surprise.

"Oh, s-s-s-sorryyyyy," said Harry sheepishly. "I-I-I d-d-didn't realize you w-w-were here!"

"It's okay, Harry!" said the girl.

Harry was able to get a better look at the girl. He somewhat remembered who she was, her name was Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw student in his year. Harry wondered what she was doing in the empty classroom, especially while in her dress robes, but he couldn't ask her, thinking it was none of his business. Lisa was also one of the students who believed that he didn't submit his name for the tournament.

"I'll... I'll go... go ahead and... l-l-leave!" said Harry as he started turning around.

"No, Harry, don't leave," said Lisa. "Why don't we try s-starting up a nice conversation!"

Harry walked over to Lisa and sat down next to her. She had brunette hair in braids, and bright-blue eyes. Her dress robes were also purple. Harry was shocked that her cheeks were all puffy, which indicated that she had been crying, which was more evident when he saw that her eyes were red.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Lisa. "I was asked to be Michael Corner's date, but he dumped me, just because my dress robes are purple, and he hates the colour purple!"

"Oh," said Harry. "I don't see that as a reason to change his mind at the last second. He probably didn't want to go with you in the first place."

"Yeah, it seems to be," said Lisa. "If you don't mind me asking, was there a reason why you left the Yule Ball?"

"Ron," said Harry. "He falsely accused Hermione for fraternizing with the enemy just because she was Viktor's date and tried to coax me into taking his side, and he was being extremely rude about it."

"Not a surprise," said Lisa. "A couple days ago, I heard Hermione complaining about his behaviour, I was in the library at the time and Hermione was on the other side of the bookshelf I was looking through."

"Yeah, Ron tried asking Hermione to be his date for the ball, very badly," stated Harry. "He even came to the 'conclusion' that Hermione was a girl, causing her to snap at him. His behaviour just moments ago was the final straw, so I decided to sever ties with him, especially when he made Hermione cry. I yelled at Ron for it, making him leave, then I went to look for Hermione, but it was a futile attempt."

"I don't see how he can fine with that," said Lisa. "He just keeps allowing his jealousy get in the way, otherwise, he would've stayed by your side."

"Yeah," said Harry. "To make it worse for me, his sister, Ginny keeps giving this look that I know very well. She's trying to make me jealous, even though she's Neville's date. She won't pay attention to the facts that I don't have any feelings for her, and that I have no intentions to ruin Neville's night!"

"Typical fangirl behaviour," said Lisa. "It also implies that she is too delusional!"

"It does," agreed Harry. "She won't even bother to look past my scar! Either way, I can't ever date Ginny because she looks alot like the sister I might've had if my parents were still here."

"I'd rather get to know you as a person, Harry," said Lisa, smiling at him. "The legend and the person are two different people!"

"Thank you, that means alot to me," said Harry, then he held a hand out. "Would you like to dance with me at the ball?"

"Yes, Harry, I would love to dance with you," said Lisa. "This will, hopefully chase the blues away!"

"And I'd like to help a pretty lady chase hers away!" said Harry, smiling at Lisa.

"Thank you very much, Harry," said Lisa, blushing. "And I'd sure like to help chase yours away, too!"

She kissed his cheek as another way of saying thank you, making Harry blush. Then, they linked their arms together, with Harry escorting Lisa to the Great Hall for a nice dance. Harry knew that a certain red-haired female will be furious to see him with another girl, but he didn't care. He was more interested in giving Lisa a wonderful night to remember. Lisa, in return, was more interested in giving Harry an amazing night, one that he'd never forget.

 _The End!_


End file.
